deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Moon
Sailor Moon, real name Usagi Tsukino, is one of the Sailor Guardians and is the main protagonist of the Sailor Moon media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Sailor Moon VS Cardcaptor Sakura *Beerus VS Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon vs Composite Mario vs Buu *Dark Schneider vs. Sailor Moon *Giorno Giovanna vs. Sailor Moon *Morrigan Aensland VS Sailor Moon *Pegasus Seiya vs Sailor Moon *Shulk vs Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon VS Star Butterfly *Sailor Moon VS Superman *Twilight Sparkle vs Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon vs Will Vandom *Omni King vs Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon vs. Thanos *Sailor Moon vs. Silver Surfer *Sailor Moon vs. Galactus * Completed Death Battles *'Amaterasu vs Sailor Moon ' (Completed) * Goku vs Sailor Moon (Completed) * Sailor Moon vs Ichigo Momomiya (Completed) * Laharl vs. Sailor Moon (Completed) * [[Usagi Tsukino vs Madoka Kaname|'Usagi Tsukino vs Madoka Kaname']]' '(Completed) * Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon (Completed) * Sailor Moon vs Reimu Hakurei (Completed) * Saitama vs. Sailor Moon (Completed) * Sailor Moon VS Wonder Woman (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 8 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Crocodile (One Piece) * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Don Krieg (One Piece) * Duesmast (Mahou Girls Precure) * Dyspear (Princess Precure) * Galactus (Marvel) * Jafar (Aladdin) * N-Ma (Magiranger) * Princess Luna (MLP) * Princess Peach * Princess Rosalina * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * Rascal (Glitter Force) * Ribrianne (Dragonball Super) * Spawn (...) * Supergirl (DC Comics) * Taokaka (BlazBlue) History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Usagi Tsukino * Secret Identity: Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity * Age: 14-16 (Depending on the Arc) * Species: Human * Gender: Female * Height: 150cm Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities * Super strength, speed, durability * Master Magician * Flight * Intangibility * Can survive in the vacuum of space Base Form *Flight *Magical Blasts *Master Magician *Can survive in the vacuum of space Princess Sailor Moon Super Form * Reality Warping * Teleportation Eternal Form *Can easily travel cross 26,000 light years without reaching her full limit in her Eternal Sailor Moon form (Comparable to Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and Amazon Senshi) Lambda Power * Acausal when using Lambda Power (Could defy causality itself) * Immortality by virtue of Godhood * Can regenerate her entire body just from the concept of life existing and to fight on another day * Can survive constant bombardment of Big-Bang level energy * Super Intelligence * Erase existence * Control the powers of any Sailor Senshi, but Sailor Chaos * Manipulate space-time at her fingertips * Resurrection * Reality warping * Telepathy * Omnikinesis * Cosmic Awareness * (All other Sailor Senshi have their Lambda Power) * (More to be listed) Sailor Cosmos * Can use the powers of Sailor Chaos as well * Time Travel * Precognition * Clairvoyance * Power augmentation * Feats * Defeated Chaos * Shrunk an omnipresent force to very small sizes “infinitesimally small” Base Form Super Form * Scared Pharaoh 90 who can move Galaxies at massive light speeds with ease and can absorbes foes for increase power Eternal Form * Superior to her previous forms * Comparable to Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and Amazon Senshi who easily traveled 26,000 light years in a instant Lambda Power Sailor Cosmos *Warded off Sailor Galaxia * Feats * Able to see the good in others, which played a major role in assembling her team by befriending three social outcasts and a girl willing to laid down her life to protect them. * Obliterated Queen Metalia Flaws * Lazy and a crybaby * Initially afraid of her past life due to the tragedy associated with it. Respect Threads * http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:327224 * http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon_(Character) Gallery Sailor-Moon-sailor-moon-33978582-562-841.jpg|Classic Version Super-Sailor-Moon-sailor-senshi-20369038-1206-1744.jpg|Super Sailor Moon Eternal-sailor-moon.jpg|Eternal Sailor Moon sailorcosmos.jpg|sailor cosmos image072.jpg|super sailor moon Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Reality Warpers Category:Royal Combatants Category:Sailor Moon Characters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Team leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Water Manipulator Category:Aura Manipulators